


my heart down with the rest at her feet

by unveils



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Identity Porn, M/M, Matches Malone - Freeform, ish?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 04:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20717855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unveils/pseuds/unveils
Summary: Two Face, Catwoman, and Matches Malone walk into a club.





	my heart down with the rest at her feet

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to my bastardous twitter mutuals who encourage me to sin

Selina knows Bruce Wayne better than anyone. People talk about The Bat as if he’s pure mythos, a stone wall with inhuman feats inscribed along the creases, but she knows the truth of the man behind the mask-- brutal, clever, efficient. 

Repressed, cliche as it is. 

There are times when their dance is easier than others-- more fluid-- nights where he’ll find the ring of her arms like it’s natural, let her pull him open with only her fingers, her lips. Those are _their _nights, where there’s not a thing in this city that doesn’t belong to them, where he’s wholly hers, vulnerable and free of confines. Those nights are what makes the regular ones bearable, even when they’re not as easy-- when he’s got one foot in the Bat, and the other between her legs, begging for all of her with only half of himself to give away. 

Beyond the regulars, are the bad ones, where he’s wholly stone-- a door with no openings, not for her, not for anyone. Selina knows what these nights do to the people around him-- how Bruce wields them like a weapon to keep others at bay for his own protection, the way he deflects with aggression, just like every other man alive. Only, Selina understands. He can’t hurt her like he hurts the rest of them, no matter how hard the thrust of the knife is. 

Tonight, the walls are particularly high. Selina knows Bruce like this, too. It’s the anniversary of Harvey’s accident, an annual routine of self-flagellation that Bruce never lets anyone close enough to disrupt. 

Every year, Harvey visits a club-- one of Maroni’s old hangouts, completely clean now, not that it matters. Every year, Bruce visits Harvey, carefully hidden by the shadows of his cowardice, a mustache on his face and a trademark matchstick in his mouth. Selina’s had enough of it. 

The club is always busy, filled to the brim with young and old people alike, colored in enough of a drug-induced haze of bright lights that no one lingers too closely to a man with a disfigured face leaning against a wall towards the back. He looks sober by the time Selina approaches him, maskless but painted in enough of a persona that he doesn’t immediately recognize her. 

“Hey, handsome,” she starts, slinking into his space. He’s clearly packing, not bothering to hide it, knowing no one here is stupid enough to stop him from drawing if he wants to. Harvey’s always on the offensive, even if the only one around to cause a scene is himself. 

Selina’s casual with her touch, dragging the fingernails of her hand rough enough down his chest that he feels every minute movement-- nothing threatening, all easy. There’s-- irritation in his eyes, lazy like he’s deciding whether or not he wants to swat away a fly. Selina smirks something sweet and sharp like the first taste of liquor, all Catwoman down to the black of her lipstick. Harvey grabs at her wrist hard enough to bruise when realization hits, blooms over his face like the cutest kind of blush. “Cat,” He growls, and she laughs. 

He’s quick for the gun, but she’s quicker by far, rolling the whole of her body flush against him, trapping his hand between them even as it rests on the hilt. “Something in particular got you on edge tonight, baby?” Selina purrs, because she can’t resist the salt that’s so ready for the wound. Harvey doesn’t flinch for it, though, anger smoothing into a thin line just as easily as it flared. Still, he’s on edge, fingers tripping to land anywhere but Selina’s dress, thin as it is. “What the fuck do you want?”

She drags a hand around his neck, lets it rest lazy against the warmth still beating underneath his scars. “Let’s see.. world peace? A natural collapse to capitalism? A bra that doesn’t decide to quit on me after two weeks on the job?” 

Harvey tenses at her touch, but she strokes two fingers over his fluttering pulse point, threading her other arm around his back. Like this, they look just like how she wants them to-- a couple caught in the heat of the moment, no one the wiser. But she’s done playing with him-- a one-sided game’s no fun for anyone. “I have a proposition for you.”

“I’m not in the mood.” He says, but there’s a heat behind his words that isn’t anger. Selina’s betting it’s been a long time since anyone touched him, let alone like this. 

“One night only. Wouldn’t it be nice to have some company in the torture chamber for once? It certainly wouldn’t be the worst way to spend time together.” 

Harvey exhales, and Selina feels it move all the way through her, through the vibration of the music, pounding against the floors, the walls. He slides his free hand around Selina’s back, gliding over her dress just too gently, too cautiously. “You on the outs with the big guy? Is that it?” 

Selina hums. “Something like that.” 

She makes a show of pulling the hand still situated between them up her front, over her breast, nipples already hard underneath her dress. It’s endearing, the way his eyes light, the way she can still half catch the good boy lawyer who would never do this-- at least, not in public. Selina threads her fingers with his own, moving his hand higher, higher, to grasp the top of her dress. It takes half a second to pull the fabric down, just over her nipple, and she feels _that _exhale, too, right out of his mouth, right into her core, warmth on her skin. 

Selina can feel Bruce’s presence across the room, quiet but unavoidable. It’s a risk, this, especially tonight-- but she _knows _Bruce, better than anyone, and she wouldn’t have gotten to that point _without _taking a few risks. Harvey cups her chest of his own accord, drags his mouth down to suck on her nipple, and Selina’s hand curls in his hair, a moan at his ear. “You’re nicer than he is.” She offers, only a half-truth, and Harvey bites down as hard as he can.

“Two Face the gentleman.” Selina half-sighs, arching into his touch. “He’d have me on his fingers by now.”

Harvey groans like he got punched, inaudible against the throbbing of the music, but Selina feels his mouth vibrate against her. He rips at the bottom of her dress, her teasing doing the job, and brushes his fingers against her warmth, once, twice, before settling a thumb on her clit through the lace of her underwear, a pace that's downright rude. 

She’s careful not to make eye contact, but she watches Matches from across the room, spread across a leather couch, not moving, not an inch. He’s half breaking character, the stillness of him, the rigidness of his stature-- this is her favorite, when she can see the cracks in the wall, all hers. She wants to push him to his damn knees. Instead, she grinds down against Harvey’s fingers, spreading her legs wide while he maneuvers her against the wall for easier access. She grapples around him, arching her neck, dramatic for the show of it. 

“He’s so good with his tongue, Harv.” Selina laughs. “You ever think about it?”

She doesn’t let him answer, not in words, because this is it, isn’t it, where it breaks or where it doesn’t-- not that it matters, Selina only bets on winning teams. 

“He’d take care of you, baby,” She coos. “Pull that gentleman right out of you.” 

Harvey thrashes against her neck, violent with the want of it. He pulls her underwear to the side, nothing nice about it at all, and drives two fingers into her without preparation. “Jesus, woman.” He groans. “You’re insane.” 

Selina exhales heavily, eyes back to where Bruce is back to Matches, back to playing, but cheating, too. His ugly jacket’s dirtier than usual, stained with one of the drinks from the bar, spread out over his lap. She lets her hands drift to Harvey’s trousers, undoing the belt buckle and grinding her palm hard over him. He jerks, and she kisses the side of his face, scarred. “You want me to ask him to join us?” She says, lips against his ear, and he jerks again, a colorful stream of expletives following. “He’s watching us right now, you know.” 

She grabs ahold of his head as it whips to the side, fierce, paranoid, like he thinks he’s been set up. In a way, she supposes, he has, but there’s no threat here. Forcing his fingers deeper inside her with a roll of her hips, she meets his gaze as it falls back to her, flush pulling high on her cheeks. “You two are both such idiots.” Selina groans, tightening her press against Harvey’s cock until his lips part with the want of it, purely physical but not for much longer if she has anything to say about it. “For tonight, just let me take care of you like he would.” 

Harvey looks like he’s going to protest, eyes wild, like an animal, but she leans up to kiss him, gentle-- far more kind than anything else tonight, smoothing a hand down the side of his cheek. “Now,” She licks her lips. “You gonna fuck me or what?” 

She rolls the condom on him easily (from Bruce’s nightstand-- he never uses any other brand), Harvey’s coat just covering the fact of what they’re doing from behind. If anyone cared, if anyone was sober, they’d be out of here in an instant, but no one does, no one but Bruce, and Selina’s betting anything that the hand underneath Matches’ jacket is wrapped around his cock. “He’s getting off on this.” Selina says on a gasp as just the tip of Harvey’s cock slides in her. “Jerking himself off, not twenty feet away. You wanna show him how you want to fuck me? How you want him to fuck y--” 

Her head hits the wall as Harvey lifts her by her thighs, thrusting in deep. Even with the act, he’s still too sweet, too gentle for Selina to convince herself he’s anyone but Harvey, Two Face, good boy, bad boy, criminal and victim of the system. It’s good, though, it’s syrupy sweet when he bottoms out-- she feels stretched and warm, grinding her hips to meet his thrusts. She watches Bruce behind Harvey’s back, sucks a hard kiss into his neck and never leaves Matches’ eyes behind his sunglasses. 

“Tell you what,” She moans, driving a hand between her legs to feel where they’re connected. “After this, I’ll get him to his knees, get him to eat me out-- right here, right here, right where you are.” 

Harvey stills at that and comes with a growl, boyish and beautiful looking, despite everything. Selina kisses him through it, hands tracing down the sides of his face. He falls against her, but catches the full of his weight with a fist against the wall behind her. When Selina looks up, Matches is standing, muttering something to a cocktail waitress and heading for the door. 

Selina buttons Harvey’s pants back up with the condom still on, something to remember this by, and slides her hands over his jacket. His cheeks are flushed and bright when she meets his eyes, smirking. “Don’t be a stranger now, Harv.” She kisses him on the cheek. “I’ll tell Bruce you said hello.” 

She can feel his eyes on her all the way out the door.


End file.
